


If You Are Brave Enough to Leave

by Oreocat155338



Series: Missing-nin Tobirama [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, LEAVE HIM ALONE, Missing-nin Tobirama, Nuke-nin Tobirama, OK!?!, he has his reasons, looking at you Hashirama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: It was time.He could wait no longer.He glanced from Hashirama to Madara and-He wished he could stay but he couldn't. He'd put it off for long enough already.***Madara watches Tobirama shoot off before Hashirama can react to his statement and just-He'd known this day was coming but he hadn't thought-This soon?





	If You Are Brave Enough to Leave

It was time.

 

He could wait no longer.

 

He glanced from Hashirama to Madara and-

 

He wished he could stay but he couldn't. He'd put it off for long enough already.

 

He threw the kunai straight at Madara's head.

 

He knew it wouldn't kill him - not with Hashirama right there. Between the fact that they were both shinobi and Hashirama's Mokoton, there wasn't a chance of sucess.

 

Still, he needed their attention. He refused to disappear quietly into the night without telling Hashirama.

 

After all, he was the only brother he had left (and Tobirama steadfastly refused to think about how this was true the other way around as well).

 

They looked up at him, Madara in surprise and Hashirama in confusion.

 

He dropped his faceguard on the ground - his face entirely seen for once since long before the founding of the village.

"I'm leaving." He announced, and shock crossed Hashirama's face. "I just- I can't stay any longer. Let Madara have my team or- or something."

 

Then, before his brother could reply, he shot off for the outskirts of the village.

***

 

Madara watches Tobirama shoot off before Hashirama can react to his statement and just-

 

He'd known this day was coming but he hadn't thought-

  
This soon?

 

He was shooting after Tobirama with Hashirama on his heels without a second thought. Before long he's out of the village and Tobirama is standing there with a smirk on his face, in the center of a-

 

A giant seal? Madara stops with half of his foot over the edge of the seal, and pulls it back as Hashirama shoots over the line and Madara grits his teeth and tries to follow but-

 

He hits a solid wall. He frowns, because there's nothing there except-

 

"Shit." He mutters, activating his Sharingan and seeing a solid wall of chakra.

 

He couldn't help Hashirama fight and - on top of that - Hashirama only had a certain amount of room that he could use to maneouver.

 

"I will not allow anyone to turn against the village, even if they are my friends, my BROTHERS or my own children." Hashirama screamed. "I will not allow anyone to turn against their home."

"But that's just it, Konoha isn't home, anji!" Tobirama yelled, fustration on his face as he - as he tried to make Hashirama see sense? "It was never home, not for me."

 

Madara couldn't see Hashirama's face, but he could still see how Hashirama reacted, the way his entire body cringed inwards.

 

And Tobirama - who had spent his entire life taking any openings and going for the kill - simply stood there, waiting patiently.

Both of them knew Hashirama wouldn't let him go - the only way would be if Tobirama killed Hashirama and this was as good of an opening as any. But yet Tobirama didn't move - didn't try.

 

And then the world around them sprung to life, the plants at Hashirama's command.

 

Later, Madara would be unable to describe the fight - Hashirama's Mokoton could easily stop Tobirama's Suiton, but with Tobirama's sensory abilities-

He could avoid his brothers attacks.

So the stalemate continued, but-

 

Tobirama had many reasons to be angry at Hashirama - and a good many of them made sense to Madara, he observed, as he watched Tobirama hurl the accusations at Hashirama.

 

Such as Hashirama blaming him for leading his father to their meetings, when Madara already knew that his brother had done the same, and had Tobirama not done as he did Hashirama would be dead.

Or Hashirama blaming him for Izuna's death - which, yes, Tobirama had killed him, but it was war. If Izuna hadn't died then, he likely would've later or maybe Tobirama would've been the one to die.

 

There were other offenses thrown back and forth between the brothers, and the battle began to grow more... Lethal.

 

  
And yet -

 

Madara could see several occaisions where Tobirama could have easily killed Hashirama but - didn't.

And the same for Hashirama.

 

 

Neither of them wanted to kill the last of their family that they had.

 

Then Tobirama launched himself out of the seal, leaving Hashirama behind and engaging Madara, leaving no time to think as the attacks were rapid-fire.

 

  
Because whatever reseverations Tobirama had about killing Hashirama, he sure as hell didn't have them about killing Madara.

***

_"Please." Tobirama said, looking up at the magnificant creature._

_"And what will I get if I do?" The Kyubii asked. Tobirama stopped and thought for a moment before -_

_"I'll make it right when I come back." Tobirama promised. "And- well, I've already explained what my goal in this is."_

 

_There was a long pause._

 

_"I'll do it." The Kyubii said. "But not for you- I"m doing it for the Sage of Six Paths."_

***

Hashirama watched as Tobirama engaged Madara ruthlessly and-

 

There was no chance for Madara to win, not with Tobirama using everything he had to his advantage, including jutsu that Hashirama hadn't seen before and-

 

He reached for his Mokoton, and the plants on the other side of his brother's barrier came to life.

 

  
He couldn't let Tobirama kill Madara.

 

 

 

  
His best friend was knocked to the ground with Tobirama shooting forward relentlessly, Raijin no Ken in his hand as he prepared to kill Madara and Hashirama saw red-

 

 

 

 

  
His brother fell as the barrier dropped, unmoving and Hashirama realized what he had done, and surged forward- catching the unmoving body in his hands.

 

 

 

 

 

  
But they heard something from the village, and Madara turned, before returning his attention to Hashirama.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"There's no time to grieve now." He said urgently, turning Hashirama's attention from the dead body in from of him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hashirama looked up, and saw a giant nine-tailed fox attacking Konoha.


End file.
